I've Never
by BeMyBumChum
Summary: The Cullens play I've Never... If you don't know what it is.. Google it or read it in my story.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: So as promised on my other account, here is the sequel to 'Truth or Dare: Cullen Style'**

**(If you want to check it out, it's on Freakin' Twilighter. It's my old one...)**

**

* * *

**

~*BELLA PONT OF VIEW*~

"Bella!" Alice yelled from upstairs. I ran up to see what she wanted. She had an evil smile on her pale face.

"Wanna play a game?" A creepy voice said from behind me. I slowly turned around to find that Jigsaw, from the Saw movies, was behind me. I screamed.

Emmett came into the room and grabbed Jigsaw. "Jasper, stop scaring the human."

I turned to Alice. She shrugged. "I thought it would be fun."

I heard Jasper's steps behind me. "Rawr." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back. He straightened himself out and looked over at Alice. "Are we going to play now?"

"Let's go Bella. I don't want to see 'Cowboy Jasper' again." He shivered. "I'm officially scarred until the end of time."

My eyes got big as I walked out of the room. "Bella wait! We wanted to play I've Never!"

**

* * *

**

I've never is a drinking game.. It will be explained later.

**Sorry it's so short... I just wanted to get the beginning out. The next chapter, they will actually get to the game.**

**Until next time, my little panda bears.**

**-iEmoPandaBear**

**XX XX**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please don't hate me because the last chapter was short... It was really late and I just wanted to get it out. On that note... Here's the story.**

Alice had huge puppy dog eyes and she was pushing out her hot pink lips. "Please Bella?" She asked me.

Sighing, I nodded and went into their family room. I'm never inside their house without being astonished. It's just beautiful.

I was too busy looking around their house so I didn't notice Edward sit behind me on the couch. He sunk his head into the crook of my neck and snaked his hands onto my thighs. I put my hand on the side of his face and lifted his head to kiss his lips.

"I missed you." He whispered on my lips.

I smiled. "I missed you too."

"STOP WITH THE LOVIN' ALREADY! FIRST ALICE AND JASPER, NOW YOU AND EDWARD? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? WALMART?" Emmett yelled.

"JUST BECAUSE ROSE ISN'T HERE, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN YELL AND BE AN ASSHOLE!" I yelled back.

Emmett hung his head and sat on the couch, waiting for Alice and Jasper to get down.

"Damn Bella. I didn't know the sheep had some roar." Jasper joked and he and Alice brought out a chair to sit on.

I playfully growled at him and he was 'terrified.'

"Okay. Here's how it goes." Alice got out two water bottles. What the hell? "This is what Bella will drink," She held up the first bottle. "And this is what we will drink." She put up the second bottle. "I've Never is a drinking game. So, Bella could start by saying I've Never had sex. Then Emmett, Jasper, and I would take a drink of this." She held up the bottle again. "You only take a drink if you have done the thing that the person says they haven't done. Got it?" Wait, what? "Good. You start Jazz."

We all watched Jasper think of something to say. "I've Never... Shopped for condoms." He said with a big smile. Everyone stared at me when I grabbed the bottle of... Whatever, and took a sip. The liquid burned my throat, so I'm guessing it's vodka.

I shrugged. "What?" Edward's gripped tightened, just a wee bit. "I am a 17 year old girl.. Jeez." They didn't move. "I WAS 12 OKAY?" I yelled.

Emmett cleared his throat and said "Well... That was unexpected. My turn!" He shouted, very enthusiastically. "Hmm. I've Never masturbated." He smiled with victory as he watched Edward, Jasper, and I take a sip of the bottles.

The alcohol burned my throat again. This time, it wasn't so bad, but I was starting to feel just a little buzzed. Nothing much.

"Eeek! My turn." Alice shouted. "I've Never streaked in a town before." Again, I took a drink. They all stared at me as if I was a vampire and sparkled in the sun.

"I was dared... Remember?" Edward shivered at the memory of the last 'family' game. I'm starting to like the truth or dare one better than this game.

Edward raised his hand. "I'll go next." He laid his head on my shoulder and I petted his head. "I've Never..." He thought for a moment. "I've Never thought of Bella in a sexual way." He had a satisfied smile, until Jasper took a drink. Then Alice... Then Emmett... Then I did too.

"Everyone, besides me, has thought of you like that?" He asked me. I shrugged. "What the hell?"

Jasper hid down in his seat and grabbed Alice to sit on his lap. Emmett just sat their, like nothing happened at all.

**A/N: I hope you liked the 2nd part of 'I've Never.'**

**They are all picking on Bella...**

**And she deserves it..**

**Mwahahaha!**

**Hope you liked this...**

**-iEmoPandaBear**

**xX*0*XX**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still Bella's POV. I think Bella is getting taken advantage of... Stupid vampires.**

**

* * *

**

"I guess it's my turn." I mumbled, knowing they could hear it just fine. I thought for a little bit. What have sparkling vampires done? Ah I know. Hehe, perfect.

"I've never met the Pope." I giggled as they all took a slam off of the 'vampire punishment' drink.

"Japser's turn!" Alice's shrill voice sang.

He sat there for what seemed like a long time, but it was only a few seconds. "I've Never gotten Bella drunk." Another swig from Alice and I. Now I'm starting to feel really warm, even though Edward is right behind me. I looked down at my pants to see if I pissed myself, but I didn't.

"And that was very fun." Alice said in a mysterious/sexy voice. Edward and Jasper raised an eyebrow, whereas Emmett full on stared in awe at us.

Emmett looked away and raised his big hand in the air. "I'VE NEVER HAD SEX WITH JASPER!" Alice and I took another drink.

"Mmm, I like this." I said, raising the bottle.

Edward glared a big hole through Jasper's forehead and asked him about us. Jasper stuttered and Alice quickly saved him.

"I've Never left Bella to go to Italy!" She yelled and glared at Edward. He sighed as he took a drink. He looked kinda pissed and loopy.

I laughed at the word loopy. When I say laughed, I don't mean a little chuckle. I mean, full on, laugh out loud shit. The vampires looked at me like I was crazy.

"I said loopy!" I yelled, my words slurring a bit. I felt Edward chuckle behind me and Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all pointed and laughed at me. I laughed with them.

"I've Never had sex with Alice." Edward sighed as he watched me take a drink along with Jasper.

Fuck, my turn. "I've Never had sex with Esme." What the fuck? Edward just took a damned drink. "WTF?" I yelled the acronym loudly. He just shrugged and turned away to look at the TV. Invader Zim was on, my favorite show. I have to record that...

"I've Never had sex with Rosalie." Jasper sighed. "She is my sister." I took a drink.

"THAT'S FUCKING IT!" Edward shouted. Just then, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie walked in.

"EDWARD! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Esme and Carlisle yelled in sync. Rosalie walked in and sat on Emmett's lap.

"BUT BELLA HAD SEX WITH ALICE, ROSALIE, AND JASPER!" Edward retorted back.

"Oh shit, Eddie. You're in deep trouble." Alice and I said in sync. Jasper grabbed me and we all went upstairs while Edward got talked to.

I grabbed the bottle of vodka and downed it. My lips lifted off the bottle with a 'pop' sound.

Now I was feeling kind of fuzzy. My arms felt like jello and I was kind of swaying while I took the next shot. My eyesight was blurring, but I didn't think anything of it. Oh man I think I am drunk.

"So Bella, you and Edward haven't even thought of sex?" Alice said out of the blue.

"Duh! Eddie is the biggest vagina towel in the world of Manhattan!" I laughed. Alice laughed with me.

"I'm going to check on Edward..." Jasper said as he slowly walked out of Edward's room.

Alice turned on some Invader Zim and I scooted right in front of the TV. My mouth hung open as I watched the crazy-ness of the show pass by.

"ALISH!" I yelled. She came next to me. "Get me a sammich."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I guess the game will be postponed... Good job 'Eddie boy.'

**I hope you liked the 3rd part of 'I've Never.'**

**Hope you liked this...**

**-iEmoPandaBear**

**xX*0*Xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Psh, I'll get you a KUH-NUCKLE SAMMICH BELLA BEAR**!

Alice ran down stairs to make me a sammich. "EDWARSHDO-BOIIZ!" I yelled. I needed my Edwarshdo-boiiz right now.

He slowly opened the door to the room. I heard a low chuckle, probably because I was basically drooling at the sight of a pizza on the screen.

"Are you okay, love?" Edwarshdo the III asked me. I shook my head no. " What do you need? Are you hungry or thirsty?" He waited to asked the last question. "Did Emmett hug you?"

I laughed super hard. "I juss wann a pickled pancakerz." I whispered to him.

Edwarshdo hung his head, shook that crazy sex hair, and walked out... Angry much? Jeez.

**(I know people hate POV changes, but I HAVE TO! I just do!)**

**EMMETT POV! (OMG!)**

"It will be okay. Bells is going to sleep. You guys can go hunt or whatever it is you do." Jasper chuckled.

I heard Eddie boy sigh. "Fine. Just DON'T let Emmett do anything stupid. Alright?" He warned me and Jasper.

"Me and Coyboy Jasper got this! No need to worry Sex Hair Cullen!" I said to him.

He walked out to his Volvo and mumbled "Jasper and I, dumbass."

I yelled "I HEARD THAT!" And then he texted me saying I know... Stupid Volvo Cullen.

Looking around the house, I came up with a plan. I shall take Bella out and refill her drunk status.

"Where do you wanna go?" I put her in the front.

She rubbed her eyes. "Bleh. I don't know... Ahh bloody hell! I forgot my cellular phone!" English accent?

"Is that necessary Bells?" She lookat me confused. "The accent."

"I'm trying to act like RPattz because he looks like Edward. Duh! Stupid vampire."

"Who?"

Her eyes got big. "You don't know who RPattz is? OhMyGod! You're a freak."

"What?"

"He is only one of the hottest actors... Ever!"

"When?"

"ONLY SINCE EVER!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE HE IS BRITISH!"

"Wow." I said. She didn't say anything else. "I guess we're going to this bar." I told her, while pulling in to a run down bar.

32$, 7 drugged drinks later, Bella has gone from Edward's love, to every man's dream. She was making out with some redhead and her shirt was almost off.

Things were being shouted at her such as...

"Take it off bitch!"

"Do it again!"

"Now fuck her!"

"Do it doggy-style!"

Okay, so the last one was me. But can you blame me? Everyone else was yelling... I should have fun too.

Bella finally came over to me when the redhead left. "Emmie Bear. Take me hoooome! That guy wants tah fuuuck Rob..." Then she started to cry.

I picked her up and gave her a big bear hug. That was when the Rob-Look-A-Like came in with his eyes blazing.

"SERIOUSLY EMMETT!" He yelled.

**

* * *

**

**Go make me a sammich or the Rob-Look-A-Like will kill you!**

**I hope you liked the 4th part of 'I've Never.'**

**Hope you liked this...**

**-iEmoPandaBear**

**xX*0*Xx**

**I was listening to Wavin' Flag by K'naan, Waiting For The End by Linkin Park, and In The End by Linkin Park while writing this... Amazing songs... You should look them up... :D**


End file.
